User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Shanks Murders the Straw Hat Crew
As Shanks stepped towards the Thousand Sunny, the crew could feel his Haki power getting closer. "The power of a Yonko..." Usopp said with a scared look on his face. "LUFFY!" Shanks yelled from the beach. "Hey Shanks, what the matter?" Luffy asked. "You're gonna try and take down all the Yonko, huh?" Shanks drew his sword. "WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE ME DOWN THEN!!" A big smile went across Luffy's face. "Alright then!" He punched his palm. Suddenly Shanks jumped straight up and sent a slash at the Thousand Sunny, cutting the deck right in half. "SUNNY!!!" Franky cried out. "GOD DAMMIT RED HAIR!! COUP DE..." Franky got into his Coup De Burst pose as Shanks fell back to the ground. "...BURST!!" He sent the attack straight at Shanks, who effortlessly doged it and jumped at Franky. Franky, surprised his attack missed, readied himself for a Weapons Left. "Weapo--" Shanks quickly cut straight through Franky's stomach, spilling his cola on the broken deck. "Su--....Sunny...." Franky's bottom half fell forward as his back half fell backward. The rest of the crew had a look of shock frozen on their face. "Fr.. FRANKYYYY!!!!" Luffy cried out. "TAKE THIS RED HAIR ASSHOLE!!! MIDORI BOSHI: IMPACT WOLF!" The giant plant wolf ran at Shanks, but the Yonko cut it into pieces effortlessly. "This is the best you have, King of Snipers?" "Uh.. no.. Not at all!" Shanks then cut his Kuro Kabuto in half, and sent a slash straight at Usopp, which was blocked by a Haki powered Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. "Gear 2nd!" "Asura.." "Diable Jambe!" "GIANT JET ELEPHANT GATTLING!!" "...MAKYUSEN!!" "HELL MEMORIES!!!" The three super powerful attacks all hit Shanks at once, and when the dust cleared, he had a few scratches but was still standing. "Such power...." Robin was amazed. "Gigantio fleur!--" Robin head was decapitated, and flopped into the floor along with her body. "ROBIN!!" Nami shouted. "You bastard!! THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!!!". A giant thunderbolt went down upon shanks, only to be blocked by a Haki imbued sword, followed by a burst of Haoshoku to Nami, causing her to pass out. Shanks then stabed through her head, spewing blood everywhere. "NAMI!!! ROBIN!!! HOW DARE YOU YOU SHITTY BASTARD!!!" Sanji, crying, sent a Haki powered Diable Jambe Concaser onto Shank's head. "GO TO HELL!!!" "Your'e good at kicking. But what if you dont have the power to do so..?" Shanks quickly cuts off both his legs, and straight through his chest, staining the broken deck of the ship with blood. "SANJIIIII!!!" Luffy screamed. Shanks then hits Usopp with a Haoshoku Haki blast, and makes him pass out. He runs over to him, stabs him trough the chest and runs to Brook. "Quinte Trice Fantasi--" Before Brook can start his hypnotizing music, he is cut multiple times, breaking many of his bones including his skull. "Yo ho ho...." Brook then passed out. Shanks pointed his sword at Zoro. "You next." He ran at Zoro, only to be knocked back onto the beach by Monster Chopper. "RAAAAAAAAAWR!!" he roared, mourning the death of his comrades. Shanks ran straight at Chopper, cutting off his legs making him fall over, and then cutting straight through his chest. "Haven't hunted a reindeer in a long time." "Damn Red Hair bastard........." Zoro then activated Asurua. "KIKI KYOTORYU!!" He attempted to cut Shanks, but the attack missed, and Zoro was stabbed through the back. "Don't you know wounds on the back are a swordsman's shame, Roronoa Zoro...?" He pulled his sword from his back and cut his head right off, the blood splattering into Shank's face. "GEAR 2ND!! GEAR 3RD!!" "Interesting." Said Shanks, preparing a final blow. "GRIZZLY MAGNUM!!" Shanks cut a straight path through the giant fist, straight to Luffy's body, cutting it into four pieces horizontally. Shanks walks away, his shirt stained with blood, along with his sword. Category:Blog posts